the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret
"The Secret" is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball tries desperately to find out Darwin's secret. Plot Gumball and Darwin somehow get locked in the bathroom together. Believing they will be spending the rest of their lives there, Gumball tells Darwin a secret he has been keeping for a while - he was the one who had drawn a creepy picture in Darwin's schoolbook, causing Darwin to receive a counseling session over the summer. After a moment of anger, Darwin starts to tell Gumball of a secret that he has been keeping. Before he can say what it is, Rocky opens the door and lets them out, explaining that he thought they were the ghosts of school girls haunting the bathroom. Gumball and Darwin cheer at their liberation, but as they walk away, Gumball becomes curious as to what Darwin's secret is. Darwin refuses to tell. When they get home, they play the fighting video game. Gumball asks again for the secret, but Darwin still will not tell. Gumball, becoming more and more frustrated over Darwin's secret, begins mashing buttons really quickly out of anger. He beats Darwin's character violently, smashing him to dust with a big, wooden hammer as Darwin looks on in shock. Later, Gumball prepares a meal for Darwin. Darwin warily eats it, believing it to be a ploy by Gumball to get his secret. He is right - Gumball made the food extremely spicy, and made all liquids inaccessible to Darwin, except for one glass of milk that he uses to taunt Darwin. Darwin chases after Gumball, desperately trying to grab the glass of milk, but Gumball simply and gracefully dodges his dives. Eventually, he is reduced to crawling. Right when he gets into grabbing range, Gumball sets it further, and Darwin finally passes out, a flame protruding from his mouth. Gumball, feeling guilty, douses the flame with the milk, and Darwin jumps up and thanks him. Gumball grudgingly acknowledging it. Gumball's next plan is to pretend to be a recorded message for Darwin. Using a pay phone, he calls the house. Richard answers the phone, and summons Darwin when he learns the message is for him. Gumball convinces Darwin that he has won a prize, but to claim it, he needs to tell his secret. The prize is vouchers for a beauty spa. While Richard is ecstatic, Darwin is not pleased. At this point, Gumball's phone time is almost up, and he has run out of quarters. He tells Darwin to hurry up. Darwin begins to ask for more spa details, but Gumball interrupts him with a loud "GIVE ME THE ANSWER!". Right before Darwin tells him the secret, his phone time runs out, causing Gumball to rage. Gumball then tries reading Darwin's mind to figure out his secret. By doing so, he tries to focus on Darwin who is drawing a picture of something. When Gumball's face stretches all the way toward Darwin, Darwin wonders if Gumball is trying to read his mind. Gumball asks if Darwin was thinking that Gumball's face hurts from his attempt. Darwin says he is not, and Gumball decides he was not trying to read his mind and lets his face relax after a sad attempt with his face giving out after that. That night, Darwin dreams about himself swimming in the ocean. He hears a crying shrimp, and goes to him, asking him if he was alright. The shrimp claims he is sad because his friend will not tell him his secret. Darwin tells him that even best friends have secrets. The shrimp asks Darwin if he has a secret, and if he does, he should tell him, so he would feel better. Darwin refuses, but the shrimp just begs him to. The dream then becomes a nightmare, as all the sea creatures (including a catfish, who lives in fresh water) come out, and ask Darwin for his secret. Darwin wakes up, only to see Gumball begging Darwin to tell him his secret. When Gumball finds Darwin awake, he pretends to rub Darwin's fishbowl to help him sleep. The next morning Anais claims to know Darwin's secret, and Gumball persists to get it out of her by poking at her head all day and on the bus ride to school. Anais threatens Gumball not to poke her again, but he does it anyway, causing him to get beat up. At school, Gumball acts as if he knows the secret to cleverly get it out of Darwin, however, Darwin says he would only tell the secret in a life or death situation. Gumball locks him and Darwin in the boy's bathroom to get the secret out of him. Darwin says that the secret was the sandwich Gumball made for him was not great, it was only good. Shocked and angered, Gumball throws a fit at Darwin, since he expected the secret to be something less trivial. The only way out of the bathroom was through the sewers, which Gumball obviously did not approve of. Soon enough, after minutes of swimming through sewage, arguing over the whole buildup to the secret, and ending up as a bottle of water at the water purification plant, Gumball and Darwin get home, coming up from the toilet in the bathroom, scaring Richard who was washing his hands and wonders if he ate them. They say he did not and they were just trapped in the sewers, relieving Richard. Darwin leaves the bathroom, letting Gumball take a shower, Anais asks Darwin if he told the real secret. Darwin says "No, he must never know that we accidentally uploaded that clip." The video is Gumball doing a hip hop dance and failing miserably as he destroys his whole room in the process. The video is shown to be a major hit because of the high amount of views it has received. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Anais Minor Characters *Richard *Rocky *Miss Simian (flashback) *Mr. Small (flashback) *Pantsbully *Sea Creatures Trivia *Darwin/Anais' username for Elmore Plus is "hadrianosaurs59." *A rerun of this episode aired of Cartoon Planet's a hundred ninth episode on December 2, 2013. Continuity *The picture of Darwin and Gumball on the Stomach Destroyer in "The Dress" is hung on the wall beside the bathroom door. *The skateboarding scene from "The Pressure" appears as one of the related videos on the streaming site, along with a video from Mr. Small about "Small Kwon Do" and the awesome brick break from "The Gi." Cultural References *The "Hip Flop" video is a parody of the viral video, "Webcam Dance Failure." *In Kebab Fighter, the video game, when one character loses all of his HP, the game says "END IT!", an obvious parody of Mortal Kombat's "FINISH HIM/HER!". Goofs/Errors *When Gumball and Darwin are walking in the school corridors after Rocky lets them out of the bathroom, Darwin's left fin is black when it is normally orange. *Despite Gumball making Anais disgusting food in "The Responsible," he is shown in this episode making delicious food for Darwin; although, he did tamper with it. *When the "Hip Flop" video is playing, it says "1,264,966 views" under the video. However, when the video ends it says "961,264,966 views." *When Darwin eats the food Gumball made and says, "Did you do something to this food?" his entire mouth excluding his tongue disappears for a frame. Other titles Español (Spanish): El Secreto (The Secret) Français (French): Le secret (The Secret) Italiano (Italian): Giù per il tubo (Down the Tube) Magyar (Hungarian): A titok (The Secret) Português (Portuguese): O Segredo (The Secret) es:El Secreto fr:Le secret it:Giù per il tubo pt-br:O Segredo Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes